Infidelidad
by ZeldaBH
Summary: una infidelidad se perdona pero no se olvida, Link no pensó en las consecuencias de lo que hizo y ahora tendrá que pagar el precio por traicionar a la soberana de Hyrule. One shot


**Aquí mi primer one-shot espero os guste, se me ocurrió esta idea dramática me encanta el dramatismo xDD no olviden dejar sus reviews onegaii, los personajes de super smash bros no me pertenecen escribo esto solo por diversión.**

**Y si advierto q van a odiar un poco a Link y a Ilia xP ni modo se lo merecen ¬¬ hahaha bueno ya mejor me callo **

****INFIDELIDAD****

**==NARRADO DESDE EL PERSONAJE DE ZEDA==**

**Era una mañana muy calurosa lo recuerdo muy bien porque fue el peor día de mi vida, un día que jamás olvidare, un día que simplemente nunca pensé que yo iba a vivir, pues ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad no conozco al hombre con el que me case, mi sufrimiento comenzó esa mañana.., fue un día como cualquiera, Link como de costumbre se levantaba temprano para irse al hospital ya que por ser el jefe de cardiología debía estar ahí a primera hora así que por supuesto yo debía hacer lo mismo para poder preparar su desayuno de cada día…**

**==NARRACION DE LA ESCRITORA==**

**Zelda la princesa de Hyrule había contraído matrimonio con su fiel héroe y servidor Link Alden, de ese matrimonio solo había pura felicidad y amor, era un amor tan puro y tan incondicional que ninguno de los 2 sentían que merecían, sus amigos de la academia smash estaban felices de verlos juntos pues a pesar de los problemas que han tenido a lo largo de sus vidas las diosas quisieron que acabaran de pareja y felices. Conforme paso el tiempo zelda quedo embarazada y dio a luz a unas preciosas gemelas de nombre Giselle y Zoe, eran hermosas de verdad, tenían el cabello de su padre, rubio como el oro y los ojos azules de su madre tan azules como el océano mismo, cuando las niñas tenían la edad suficiente de empezar la escuela Link no dudo en enviarlas a la academia smash donde zelda y el habían formado sus estudios, además estaban en buenas manos y sobre todo con el director Snake aun a su cargo.**

**Esta mañana soleada y hermosa, el reloj marco las 7 en punto haciendo sonar una molesta alarma que avisaba a zelda la hora de levantar a sus pequeñas para prepararlas en su dia para el colegio, era un sonido horrendo que ella odiaba mas que nada y quien no.**

**-Mmmh! No quiero levantarme.., tengo tanto sueño que rápido se fue la noche no puede ser…**

**-Cariño apaga eso por favor, es muy molesto, quiero seguir durmiendo. **

**Dijo Link mientras se volteaba acomodándose para retomar el sueño. Zelda se levantó, apagó la alarma y poniéndose una bata se dispuso a ir a despertar a sus hijas las cuales seguían durmiendo por supuesto.**

**-Zóe..Giselle..—Dijo zelda mientras entraba al cuarto de las niñas mirándolas a cada una en su cama y durmiendo profundamente**

**-Niñas despierten, es hora de levantarse y no quiero que se les haga tarde.**

**Al no reaccionar ninguna de las 2 zelda se vio obligada a hacer lo que toda madre cuando no despiertan sus hijos, las descobijo y las movió a ambas haciendo que despertaran buscando sus cobijas con la mano para jalarla y volver arroparse. Zelda abrió el closet y saco los 2 uniformes y comenzó a vestirlas primero a una y luego a la otra ni que fuera un pulpo para hacerlo al mismo tiempo, o al menos es lo que deseaba ser al ver el reloj que avanzaba rápidamente, al terminar de vestir a sus hijas bajaron las 3 pero las niñas aun algo adormiladas, las niñas se sentaron en el comedor mientras su madre apurada les hacia su desayuno.**

**-aquí tienen, te comes todo Zóe ya te conozco, no quiero que dejes nada en el plato correcto? Y Tu Giselle te tomas la leche sabes que te hace falta.**

**-Si mamá – Respondieron las 2 al mismo tiempo.**

**Mientras las niñas desayunaban zelda bajo un cepillo y pasadores para peinarlas aprovechando el tiempo ya que lo que más odiaba la princesa era ser impuntual y como no si era la soberana de Hyrule tenía que estar a primera hora a todo tipo de eventos en el reino.**

**-ay que hermosas se ven mis pequeñas. Muack! Las amo, ahora vayan a lavarse los dientes para poder llevarlas al colegio. Dijo zelda mientras recogía los trastes sucios y la cocina.**

**En ese momento Link iba bajando las escaleras vestido y recién bañado**

**-querido que haces despierto tan temprano?**

**-ya no me dio sueño mejor me levante, aparte me iré al hospital en 2 horas, quise ver si las alcanzaba para acompañarlas en el viaje de ida al colegio.**

**-¡Papi! **

**-ay pero que hermosas se ven mis princesas, Muack Muack!**

**Link las beso a ambas con mucho mucho cariño amaba de verdad a sus hijas eran lo primordial en su vida y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso, nunca pensó que ser padre sería tan hermoso.**

**-¿entonces nos acompañas cielo?. – Dijo zelda mientras tomaba su bolso lista para salir.**

**-si claro voy con Uds. –respondió Link tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo después de las niñas ,cerró la puerta de su casa y abrió el auto para que las pequeñas entraran, antes de que pudiera abrirle la puerta a su esposa noto que sonó el celular de ella, Zelda saco su teléfono del bolso.**

**-que raro.. no tengo el numero registrado..—abrió el teléfono y contesto.**

**==CONVERSACION DE ZELDA CON ILIA==**

**Zelda: ¿Hola, quien habla?**

**Ilia: Hola..Disculpa ¿eres La princesa Zelda de Hyrule?**

**Zelda: si , ella habla en que puedo ayudarte**

**Ilia: Bueno yo solo quise llamar y avisarte princesa que tu esposo Link, tuvo una aventura conmigo..**

**Zelda: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién eres tú, de que se trata esto, es una broma?**

**Cuando Link miraba a su esposa hablar por teléfono y mirando la reacción que ella tenía, se asusto tanto que nunca en su vida había sentido tantos nervios y un escalofrió que le recorría desde los pies a la cabeza paralizándolo por completo, no sabía que hacer, sabía que estaba en problemas y vaya en que problemas, en ese momento se arrepintió tanto de lo que hizo no supo cómo actuar o qué hacer lo único que hizo por instinto fue tratar de quitarle el teléfono a zelda.**

**-Link basta! Déjame hablar por teléfono por las diosas! Aléjate.. **

**-dame el teléfono zelda por favor.. no necesitas escuchar nada, dámelo!**

**-Aléjate! Déjame hablar!..**

**Link se alejo un poco dejándola hablar y pensando que haría su esposa después de colgarle a su amante, tenia tanto miedo, lo único que le pasaba por su mente era como le explicaría a su mujer todo lo que hizo. **

**==REGRESANDO A LA CONVERSACION CON ILIA==**

**Zelda: te pregunté quién eras, respóndeme**

**Ilia: no tengo porque hacerlo, porque no le dices a tu esposo que te diga todo, yo no tengo porque explicar nada, solo quise asegurarme que te enteraras porque estoy segura que Link nunca te lo iba a decir.**

**Zelda: estoy segura que esto es una broma. Mi esposo jamás haría algo así.**

**Ilia: si? Pues entonces pregúntaselo, era todo lo que debía decir, Adiós.**

**Zelda: espera!**

**Teléfono: ti…ti…ti…ti..**

**==FIN DE LA CONVERSACION TELEFONICA==**

**Cuando zelda colgó el teléfono lo único que hizo fue empuñar su mano y mirar a Link con un odio tan grande que quien sabe de dónde saco fuerzas para contenerse y no explotar en ese momento.**

**-Ze..Zelda déjame explicarte bien las cosas.**

**Contestó Link con mucho nerviosismo.**

**-Sabes que Link.. , me prometí algo a mí misma, no voy a pelear contigo frente a mis hijas nunca y es algo que voy a cumplir, así que entra al auto y conduce al colegio, no quiero que ellas se den cuenta de nada. **

**Respondió Zelda mientras subía al auto esperando a que Link condujera.**

**-Que las diosas me protejan…**

**Se dijo para sí mismo Link mientras entraba al auto y lo encendía conduciendo directamente a la academia smash la cual ya tenía mucha actividad de la entrada de sus estudiantes. Zelda bajo del auto junto con sus hijas tomándolas de la mano para encaminarlas a la entrada mientras que Link esperaba en el auto y aprovechando ese único momento solo, saco su móvil enfurecido y decidió marcar a su amante.**

**-¡Maldición! Porque no contesta? Ahora se oculta de mi, pero no! Me va a escuchar esa mujer!**

**==CONVERSACION DE LINK CON ILIA==**

**Ilia: bueno?**

**Link: Ilia porque demonios le dijiste a mi esposa de lo nuestro, no sabes en el problema que me has metido.**

**Ilia: ah ahora es mi culpa, sino mal recuerdo tú fuiste el que decidió engañarla Link**

**Link: ella no debía saber nada!**

**Ilia: pues yo te dije bien claro que si no la dejabas y no te divorciabas de ella te ibas a arrepentir y como no la dejaste pues yo si cumplí mi promesa**

**Link: yo te dije desde el principio que no iba a dejar a mi mujer por ti porque la amo y tengo 2 hermosas hijas con ella que merecen que sus padres estén unidos.**

**Ilia: entonces yo no sé para que me llamaste si nada mas era para echarme en cara que amas a tu esposa entonces no me hubieras llamado**

**Link: no, te llame para reclamarte lo que hiciste, te dije que lo nuestro solo era una aventura no era real y tú aceptaste sin más, no entiendo porque ahora te enojas y me arruinas mi vida**

**Ilia: yo no te arruine la vida fuiste tú solo decidiendo engañarla Link, así que no me estés molestando ni me estés llamando ese ya no es mi problema, soluciónalo solo **

**Link: mira.. Después te hablo.. Mi esposa ya viene.. **

**Ilia: no me estés molestando.**

**Link: Ilia.. Ilia! Demonios.. Me colgó! **

**==FIN DE LA CONVERSACION==**

**Cuando zelda se acercaba cada vez más al auto Link oculto rápido el teléfono celular lo que menos quería era enfurecer más a la princesa de Hyrule.**

**Zelda entro al auto sin decir una palabra y suspirando miro hacia abajo, trataba de evadir la mirada de su esposo no quería verlo a los ojos no se sentía lista para retarlo pero sabia en el fondo que debía afrontar la situación, subió la cabeza miro a su esposo y con la voz un poco cortante tratando de contener las lagrimas comenzó la conversación.**

**-¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Link?**

**-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?**

**-si ya lo sabes tú para que me preguntas**

**-no no lo sé Zelda no se qué te dijo esa mujer**

**-me dijo que tuvo una aventura contigo **

**::SILENCIO::**

**-¿es verdad?**

**Link suspiro y contesto.**

**-si es verdad zelda**

**-pero como pudiste! **

**-mira déjame explicarte primero todo, y después que lo hagas puedes decirme hasta de lo que me voy a morir, pero antes déjame llegar a la casa para que peleemos agusto y tendido en la casa.**

**-pues date prisa! Es increíble.. Diosas.. es increíble.. de verdad..**

**Mientras Link trataba de conducir lo más rápido posible para llegar a casa notaba que Zelda solo movía la cabeza con señal de "no" y a la vez secando unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos.**

**-por fin llegamos..,. **

**Dijo Link mientras bajaba del auto y se dirigía a abrir la puerta de su mujer pero gracias a su coraje ella no lo permitió y simplemente se bajo del auto cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la casa sin decir nada.**

**-no si me va a matar.. Me va a aniquilar.. Acabara conmigo, esta enfurecida.. Nunca la había visto así.., ni modo debo afrontar la situación.**

**Zelda llego a la sala dejo la bolsa por ahí y tomo una caja de kleenex ya que sabía perfectamente que los iba a necesitar, tomo un buen lugar en el sofá y espero a que link continuara la conversación mirándolo a la cara.**

**-Link por las diosas no te quedes callado! Explícame todo! Antes de que explote!**

**-está bien está bien no te molestes, mira las cosas se dieron porque..**

**-haber Link! Antes respóndeme algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraste con ella?**

** -7 meses..**

**-¿QUE? ¿¡COMO QUE 7 MESES? Es una maldita broma?**

**-no zelda permíteme explicarte si? **

**-que demonios me quieres explicar! 7 meses? Por las diosas no era tu amante! Era tu mujer! Era una relación! No era una diversión tan solo!**

**-por supuesto que no! Mi única mujer eres tú!**

**-no de veras me impresiona lo sin vergüenza que eres! Pero viniendo de ti creo q ya es creíble**

**-Zelda me dejas explicarte las cosas? O me callo para que me sigas diciendo de cosas!**

**-muy bien entonces habla… huff… relájate zelda.. Respira..**

**-mira recuerdas cuando tuve que ir a villa Ordon cuando inauguraron el hospital y tu padre me envió a poner orden y organizar todo, cuando llegue a ese lugar todos me recibieron con cariño tenía mucho que no iba a visitarlos, pero conforme paso el tiempo me sentía muy solo Zelda, te necesitaba en todos los aspectos..**

**-ah y por eso me engañaste?**

**-No espera, déjame terminar. Entonces una persona q yo ya conocía desde hace tiempo se porto atenta amable conmigo mientras estuve solo ella trataba de llamar mi atención y lo note porque ella siempre ha sido así siempre trata de que me fije en ella, se porto muy bien y de repente las cosas se dieron, te juro que mi intención no era llegar tan lejos con ella Zelda, porque tenía en mente mi esposa mis hijas pero la cosas se dieron y cuando quise retroceder ya era demasiado tarde , no sé qué fue lo que paso no sé como llegue ahí seguramente mi necesidad de estar con mi esposa y al no estar tu, no pude parar al saciarme, y conforme paso el tiempo me costó más trabajo detenerme, lo siento tanto Zelda, discúlpame por favor sé que no lo merezco pero te amo muchísimo.**

**-Terminaste?**

**Contesto zelda mientras se levantaba del sofá derramando lágrimas.**

**-si.. Pero mira por favor escúchame tu eres mi esposa mi intención nunca fue engañarte ni llegar a tanto por favor perdóname no quiero perderte ni a mis hijas tampoco.**

**-si ya terminaste entonces hazme el favor de subir por tus cosas y te largues de mi casa estúpido! **

**-No me hagas esto Zelda por favor escúchame!**

**-NO! ESCUCHAME AHORA TU IMBECIL! Sube por tus malditas cosas y lárgate de mi casa YA!**

**-se que estas molesta perdóname por favor te juro que no va a volver a pasar Zelda te lo juro. Te amo no me alejes de ti ni de las niñas **

**-eso debiste pensarlo antes.**

**Zelda subió enfurecida a la habitación de ambos, tenía una rabia que jamás había sentido en su vida nunca antes había tenido tanta tristeza y coraje al mismo tiempo, Link la siguió por supuesto pidiéndole perdón.**

**-saca tu maldita ropa de aquí y lárgate Link no te quiero ver**

**-no voy a sacar nada, quiero que me escuches y comprendas las cosas**

**-ah perfecto entonces te las saco yo con mucho gusto!**

**Zelda aprovecho su furia y el momento para abrir el closet y sacar toda la ropa de Link y sosteniéndola con sus manos bajo rápidamente, abrió la puerta de la calle y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo y regreso al cuarto por mas ropa.**

**-No hagas eso zelda! **

**-te dije que te llevaras tu porquería de ropa! Y me dijiste que no! No te quiero ver aquí, te me largas ya! Así que te llevas el resto de tu ropa o te la saco con mucho gusto tu decide!**

**-no voy a sacar nada escúchame maldita sea! **

**-que no entiendes no te voy a escuchar! Cállate! No quiero oír ni una palabra más tuya! Lárgate! No soporto verte aquí! Me das asco! Lárgate! Maldito imbécil!Por mi puedes irte al infierno junto con tu maldita zorra! Me oíste!**

**-ya basta no me estés hablando así! **

**Link tomo las manos de la princesa con fuerza tratando de detenerla de sacar su ropa y lanzarla a la calle.**

**-es suficiente zelda! Deja de hacer eso!**

**-Suéltame! No me toques estúpido! Quítame tus sucias manos de encima con las que tocaste a esa maldita mosca muerta! **

**Zelda se libero del amarre de Link y le dio una fuerte bofetada.**

**-No me vuelvas a tocar! Hazme el favor de largarte no te quiero ver aquí**

**Link agarro su mejilla con la marca de la mano de la soberana de Hyrule dándose por vencido.**

**-que le vas a decir a las niñas..**

**-no se, no tengo idea por el momento no te quiero ver en mi casa**

**-bien, mañana vendré a ver a mis hijas y para saber como estas.**

**-que no escuchaste? No te quiero ver, y tampoco quiero que vengas a ver a las niñas voy a ver que les invento pero tu no pones un pie en esta casa**

**-No me vas a prohibir ver a mis hijas**

**-tu te lo prohibiste solo Link, es tu problema, Adiós.**

**-esto no se queda así Zelda tenemos que hablar.**

**Link tomo sus prendas y las puso en el auto entrando el también y condujo al departamento de Pit el cual seguía soltero y aun estudiando ya que era mucho menor que él y sus amigos no pensó en nadie más que en su fiel amigo Pit.**

**Zelda cerro tan fuerte la puerta que por poco la tumba, empezó a lanzar cosas no sabía cómo deshacer ese gran coraje que sentía hacia el héroe del tiempo, se soltó en un gran llanto que nadie la podía consolar, tomo el teléfono y marco a su mejor amiga Samus Aran la cual vivía a unas cuantas casas de la suya y también ya estaba casada con el apuesto Príncipe Ike.**

**Samus: Bueno?**

**Zelda: sa..mus..? **

**Samus: zelda.., que pasa, que sucede?**

**Zelda: quisiera verte.. Me siento muy mal..**

**Samus: claro voy enseguida para allá dame un minuto.**

**Zelda: gracias..**

**Zelda colgó el teléfono y espero a su amiga sentada en el sofá llorando sin consolación y con una enorme tristeza hasta que se escucho el timbre de la puerta.**

**-adelante samus..**

**-gracias zelda, pero que te ocurre! Que paso aquí..**

**-siéntate.., quieres algo de tomar?**

**-No no te preocupes, dime que ocurrió que tienes amiga porque lloras**

**-Link… Link me engaño samus..**

**Al decir eso Zelda soltó el llanto que estaba guardando desde el momento que la amante de Link le dijo la verdad. Samus abrazo a su amiga calurosamente masajeando su espalda de señal de apoyo.**

**-ya ya.. Tranquila.. esta bien, estoy aquí contigo no te preocupes**

**-porque me hizo esto? Porque a mi? Que hice mal?**

**-nada zelda tu no hiciste nada, eres una gran mujer y no te merecías eso, el es un imbécil por no saber lo que tiene a su lado, lucho mucho por ti lucho para que estuvieran juntos y mira como lo arruina, mira como lanza todo a la basura, simplemente ese hombre no vale nada**

**-Samus pero porque ahora me hace esto, yo lo amaba y confiaba plenamente y ciegamente en el, es mi marido, tenemos una familia juntos, porque hecho todo a perder así como así por una aventura!**

**-ya te dije zelda lo hizo por idiota porque no sabe la gran mujer que tiene en su vida, no te puedo decir que no llores porque es natural que lo hagas, necesitas llorar y desahogarte pero si quiero preguntarte, alomejor no es el momento pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**-No lo se.. por el momento lo corrí de la casa no quiero verlo, lo odio lo aborrezco no quiero saber de el, y lo único que pienso es pedirle el divorcio no pienso seguir casada con un infiel**

**-zelda no te precipites, mira se que estas molesta y lastimada pero mejor piensa las cosas antes de tomar una decisión, porque acuérdate que la situación no solo es de Link y de ti sino también de tus hijas quienes quieras o no ya están involucradas también, si te piensas divorciar debes pensar antes que nada en tus hijas.**

**-samus ese hombre no se merece ser mi marido y no se merece ser el padre de mis hijas! Como nos hizo esto a las 3 es increíble, de veras no lo conozco no lo creí capaz de algo así**

**-lo se es extraño pero aun así ni yo misma conozco a Ike créeme que cada día que pasa descubro algo de él que ni siquiera sabía, uno nunca sabe zelda son hombres y para ellos es fácil caer en esas cosas, porque simplemente no piensan con la cabeza en ese momento, piensan con el pene así que no te preocupes, solo si te aconsejo que cuando se te pase el coraje hables bien las cosas con el porqué quieras o no las niñas te van a estar preguntando por su padre**

**-si tienes razón, por ahora no se que les voy a decir me siento muy mal samus quisiera morirme en este momento**

**-no no puedes pensar así! Mantén tu frente en alto tu no hiciste nada malo, lo que hizo no se justifica con nada, eres una mujer hermosa maravillosa que ha dedicado su vida a su familia, y el no valora eso. Se que estas pasando por algo muy difícil, se que estas en shock y no puedes aceptar lo que paso no puedes creerlo, pero amiga abre los ojos los hombres son así por naturaleza, yo te dije que Link aunque sea tu grandísimo héroe del tiempo y te haya salvado no se cuantas millonésimas de veces y que te haya bajado la luna y las estrellas, no deja de ser hombre, porque mejor no te relajas y por ahora vive por tus hijas porque ellas te necesitan, no puedes darte el lujo de deprimirte y dejarte caer, ellas lo van a notar y que les vas a decir**

**-si samus tienes razón**

**-bueno sabes donde estoy si me necesitas porfavor no dudes en llamarme, estare aquí para ti y recuerda que vales mucho y te quiero muchísimo amiga no lo olvides**

**Samus se levanto y le dio un gran abrazo a la princesa zelda la cual se lo respondió fuerte y calurosamente ya que necesitaba el hombro de su mejor amiga en ese momento.**

**Fue duro para zelda sobrevivir a tan grandísimo dolor en su vida pero que podía hacer no había nada que evitara sentirse así, pasaron varios meses sin dejar a Link entrar a la casa, hasta que un día el decidió enfrentarla y aparecerse en su hogar.**

"**Ding Dong" se escucho el sonido del timbre y zelda al escuchar el timbre dejo de doblar la ropa de sus pequeñas gemelas para dirigirse a abrir.**

**-Link? Que haces aquí..?**

**-vine a hablar contigo**

**-yo.. no se.. si podemos hacerlo.. **

**-Zelda han pasado 3 meses, nunca me vas a dejar entrar en mi casa? Quiero hablar contigo, creo que debemos arreglar esto de una vez**

**-esta bien.. Entra**

**-gracias**

**-y bien, que tienes que decirme?**

**-bueno supongo que tu también pensaste las cosas no zelda?**

**-si si pensé mucho las cosas, y tenía pocas opciones, o perdonarte y fingir que nada paso, o divorciarme de ti y evitarme yo misma otro dolor de estos**

**-y que decidiste**

**-no he decidido aun**

**-bueno yo sabía que querías divorciarte de mí, es natural pero yo de veras soy un idiota por haberte engañado. No valore lo que tengo en casa, mi esposa maravillosa no la respete ni le di su lugar, te pido disculpas no quiero perderlas, quisiera que todo fuera como antes se que no va a ser así, y sé que nunca me vas a perdonar..**

**-ay Link.. Como no voy a perdonarte.. Eres.. Mi vida mi amor el único hombre que me amo por mi persona y no por lo que tenia, eres mi esposo y el padre de mis hijas como no voy a perdonarte..**

**-zelda yo de veras lo siento mucho yo no quería que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, no pienso volver a caer en algo como eso, te lo juro por mi vida por mis 3 mujeres que amo tanto**

**Link abrazo fuertemente a su esposa pidiéndole perdón aun, y zelda no dudo en responder el abrazo y soltar el llanto**

**-Te amo tanto Zelda, daría mi vida por ti y por las niñas, Uds. son lo más valioso y lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida**

**-yo también te amo a ti querido, y de todo corazón te perdono, quiero que vuelvas a vivir aquí que estés con nosotras, te necesitamos, te extrañamos y te amamos**

**-muchas gracias por haberme perdonado cariño sé que no lo merezco se que no valgo tu amor, pero te agradezco lo que haces cada día por mí, te agradezco el amor que me tienes cada día, sin ti sin las niñas no sabría qué sería de mi vida, gracias a ti tengo una hermosa familia a la que amo tanto y por la cual despierto cada mañana, solo por Uds. Ya no llores amor mío, no tengas miedo yo no pienso volver a traicionarte nunca mas, tu eres mi único amor mi única mujer y asi será.**

**-ya no voy a llorar lo prometo, te amo tanto**

**-y yo a ti, me permitirías besar tus hermosos labios?**

**-si, claro que si**

**Link tomo la barbilla de la princesa zelda y acerco sus labios a los de ella, volviendo a probarlos y sentirlos, la beso con tanto amor y tanta ternura como su primer beso, ella se lo respondió felizmente creyendo que estaba soñando y lo único que quería era ser feliz nuevamente al lado de su fiel héroe al cual amaba con toda su alma y su corazón.**

**-bienvenido nuevamente cielo, espera a que las niñas te vean.**

**-gracias cariño, que bien se siente estar en casa nuevamente.**

**::F I N::**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, un poco larguito para ser one shot pero no lo pude acortar mas, de hecho creo que hasta lo deje un poco inconcluso pero por ser one shot no pude extenderlo, esto que escribí se inspiro gracias a una experiencia propia igual a la de zelda, así que mi final yo quería que zelda fuera feliz ellos simplemente están destinados a estar juntos :p y almenos mi personaje tiene su cuento de hadas n_n, no olviden sus reviews! **


End file.
